The present invention relates to termination tools for terminating by crimping or piercing a conductor to a connector contact or terminal.
FIG. 4 shows a conventional manual crimping termination tool in the art. It consists of a fixed grip 1 and a movable grip 2 pivoted to the fixed grip with a pin 1a. The fixed grip 1 has at the front end a fixed base 5 and a receiving recess into which the contacting section of a crimping type contact or terminal is inserted in such a manner that the back of the contact may rest on the support 51.
The movable grip 2 has at the front end a movable head 6 which moves toward or away from the fixed base 5 when the movable grip 2 is squeezed or released. The movable head 6 has a pair of side walls 62A and 62B which define an opening 61 in which a crimping die 7 is able to mount with a shaft screw 64.
The movable die 7 consists of a sheath crimping plate 71, a wire crimping plate 72, and a reinforcing plate 73, which are brought together with a plurality of knock pins 74. The reinforcing plate 73 serves also as a stopper for putting a certain limit on the amount of crimping. The sheath or wire crimping plate 71 or 72 has a U-shaped recess 75 or 76 for crimping the sheath or wire clamp tabs of a contact.
In operation, when both the grips 1 and 2 are squeezed after a crimping type contact is inserted into the receiving recess of the fixed head 5 and an exposed wire is placed on the connecting section of the contact, the movable head 6 is advanced toward the fixed head 5 for termination by crimping with the crimping die 7.
The above crimping tool is useful for terminating crimping type contacts but useless for piercing type contacts which are also widely used, thus requiring separate piercing termination tools, too, resulting in the increased facility costs.